Amor Prohibido
by Caho
Summary: Una chica ha ingresado en Hogwarts. Ron se debate entre su amor por Hermione y la nueva. Hermione no sabe que hacer con el amor que siente por DRaco y su reciente integracion a la banda de mortífagos.


**Amor Prohibido**

**I**

Hermione atravesó la barrera para ingresar a la plataforma 9¾. Allí se encontró con Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y Neville. Los saludó a todos con la mano. Extrañamente, Ron se mostró muy huraño con ella. -¿A que no sabes las nuevas noticias?- le preguntó Harry. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Les entregaron el resultado de las MHB?- preguntó Hermione horrorizada. -¡No nos asustes! No, no es el resultado de las MHB...Ginny y Neville son novios- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny con una expresión extraña en el rostro. No denotaba ni alegría ni tristeza, era más bien una mueca. -¿Es eso verdad Ginny?- Hermione miraba una y otra vez a Ginny y a Neville. -Sí. Después de una de las sesiones del ED, Neville me lo preguntó.- Ginny miró a su novio y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. -Dejen los sentimentalismos para otro momento, muchachos, debemos subir al tren ó lo perderemos- dijo Fred señalando con la cabeza al Expreso de Hogwarts. -Tienes razón, Fred- le respondió su gemelo y ambos se encaminaron hacia el tren. Ron los siguió apresuradamente y Ginny y Neville se fueron a buscar un compartimiento para ellos solos. Hermione y Harry subieron al tren y buscaron a Ron con la mirada. -Harry ¿sabes que le pasa a Ron?- le preguntó Hermione -Sí, pero no soy yo el más indicado para decírtelo. Pregúntaselo tú, Hermione- dijo el chico bajando la mirada. -¿Es acaso lo que me escribió en la otra carta?- dijo Hermione buscando algo en su bolsillo. Harry no respondió y entró al compartimiento donde estaban Ron y sus hermanos gemelos. Hermione entró, cerró la puerta tras ella y sacó un sobre algo arrugado del bolsillo. Lo llevaba allí desde las vacaciones, cuando Ron le escribió desde la Madriguera.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
No quiero arruinar una amistad de años, pero no puedo aguantarlo más. Lo que voy a decirte es de suma importancia: ME GUSTAS MUCHO. No puedo evitarlo, me gustas mucho desde 3º, cuando salvamos a Hocicos. Espero que lo comprendas y que me des tu opinión. Si tú lo aceptas ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Un saludo de Ron  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de recordar lo que ella le había respondido a Ron.  
  
Querido Ron:  
Yo tampoco quiero arruinar una larga amistad ni quiero lastimarte, pero debo decirte que hay alguien más en mi vida Ron, alguien que no puedo decirte, pero que me importa mucho. No preguntes. Sigamos siendo amigos. Hermione  
  
Por eso Ron estaba tan huraño con ella; estaba enfadado por la carta. Pero ella nunca hablaría, jamás diría su nombre. Había jurado callarlo, olvidarlo, evaporarlo de su mente. Pero ese fuego cada vez crecía más, era algo que no se podía evitar. Reprimiendo unas lágrimas, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta del compartimiento. -¿Adonde vas Hermione?- le preguntó Harry. -A pasear por los pasillos- respondió ella en vos muy baja, casi un susurro apenas audible.  
  
Caminó un rato por los pasillos, pasando por enfrente de compartimientos, donde mucha gente salía a saludarla, pero ella apenas respondía a los calurosos saludos. Entonces lo vio. Estaba apoyado sobre una pared, de espaldas a ella. Cuando se dio vuelta, sus ojos grises miraron a la chica rápidamente. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa. -¿Qué haces por aquí, Granger?- le preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. -Nada, Malfoy- dijo Hermione clavando sus ojos miel en el mar gris de los ojos de Draco. -Pues entonces sal de aquí, Granger. Pues este es mi compartimiento- la cara de Draco se aproximó mucho a la de Hermione-¿No querrás que te lastime, verdad?- Draco se separó de ella. -No me molestes, Malfoy. No me asustas- Hermione logró recuperar su tono severo y entrecerró sus ojos, con el fin de asustar a Malfoy.- Tú tampoco querrás salir lastimado ¿verdad?- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Malfoy con los ojos llorosos, pero de la risa. -¿Qué has dicho, Granger? ¿Qué me vas a lastimar? ¡Pues mira como tiemblo!- Malfoy empezó a hacer una parodia de niño asustado y Crabbe y Goyle se empezaron a reír. Hermione reprimió nuevamente unas lágrimas y se alejó. Justamente por eso debía callar el nombre de su amado: Draco Malfoy.  
**II  
**  
-¡Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts!- Dumbledore sonrió a las cuatro mesas- Profesora Mcgonagall, ya puede traer a los nuevos alumnos.- Dumbledore se acomodó en su silla y miró a la profesora Mcgonagall con ojos expectantes. La profesora Mcgonagall entró al Comedor seguida por una fila de unos 10 alumnos aproximadamente. Siguiendo a los alumnos, había una muchacha de unos 16 años, con el cabello rubio, hasta la cintura, finalizando en unos pequeños rizos. Sus ojos eran azules oscuro. -Cuando yo los llame, se acercarán y se pondrán el sombrero- la profesora Mcgonagall sacó un largo pergamino de su bolsillo. -¡Mcryan, Michael!- un niño moreno se acercó y se colocó el sombrero que le tapó toda la cara, a excepción del mentón, cubierto de pecas. -¡Ravenclaw!- gritó el sombrero. Michael corrió a la mesa de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw y miró expectante a una chica morena, igual al él. -¡Mcryan, Nelly!- la pequeña hermana de Michael se aproximó al taburete. -¡Huflepuff!- Nelly miró algo decepcionada a la mesa de su hermano, lo saludó con la mano y se alejó. Los niños fueron pasando de uno en uno. Hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de la rubia. La profesora Mcgonagall dijo en voz alta y clara: -Ella es Claire Zepriene. Estuvo estudiando en Beuxbatons hasta el año anterior. Vino a Hogwarts para terminar 6º y7º año aquí. Así que veremos a que casa pertenece. Ven aquí, Claire.- La rubia se adelantó con paso decidido. El cabello le cubría el costado derecho del rostro, así que los alumnos no podían verle la cara. Cuando Claire se puso el sombrero, este estuvo unos 5 segundos para decidir a que casa la mandaría. Claire se quedó sentada muy tiesa en el taburete cuando el sombrero finalmente gritó: -¡Gryffindor!- Inmediatamente, Claire Zepriene se alejó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó un sitio libre al lado de Ron. -¡A comer!- Dumbledore se levantó agitó los brazos y volvió a sentarse. Trabó conversación casi enseguida con la profesora Sprout. -Hola, Claire. Permíteme presentarme. Soy Hermione Granger.- Hermione le extendió una mano a Claire, quien la tomó sonriendo. -Gracias, Hermione.- Claire miró a Ron con los ojos levemente abiertos.- ¡Yo sé quien eres tú!- exclamó Claire, haciendo sobresaltar a Ron.- ¡Tú eres quien ganó el concurso de "El profeta" y te fuiste a Egipto!- -Sí, ese soy yo. Ron Weasley- Ron le tendió una mano. -Encantada. Y tú... ¿eres? - Claire se dirigió a Harry. -Harry, Harry Potter- -¡Oh! Tú eres Harry Potter- Claire abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
La cena continuó en la discusión de las clases. Ron insistía en que los estudios muggles y la aritmancia no servían para nada. -Lo siento, pero yo me inscribí en casi todas esas asignaturas.- Claire frunció un poco el entrecejo. -¡Oh! Lo siento- Ron se puso muy colorado. -No hay problema.- Claire le dirigió una enorme sonrisa. Ron la miró extrañado. Claire parecía de esas chicas altaneras, groseras y vanidosas que se enojan con facilidad. Pero charlando, Ron descubrió que Claire era todo lo contrario: era simpática, bonita, graciosa y no le importaban los comentarios insultantes referidos a las clases que ella tenía, todo lo contrario de Hermione. Ron miró a su nueva compañera preguntándose si ese sería el principio de una gran amistad.  
** III**

Las dos primeras semanas pasaron volando para los de 6º curso. Ron no hacía más que mirar a Claire y Harry y Hermione los miraban con alegría. Hacían linda pareja. Y Hermione estaba la mar de contenta: Parecía que Ron se había olvidado de ella y que su amistad continuaría.  
  
Claire se acercó con pasos pequeños hacia donde estaban Ron, Harry y Hermione. Llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts y tenía una mochila de cuero roja. -¡Hola Claire!- dos alumnas de 4º de Ravenclaw y Huflepuff saludaron a Claire con la mano. -¡Hola Elizabeth! ¡Hola Luciane!- Claire apretó un poco el paso. -¿Con que ya compraste a medio colegio, eh Zepriene?- Draco Malfoy corrió de un empujón a Elizabeth y a Luciane y se acercó hacia donde estaban Claire, Hermione, Harry y Ron. -¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- dije Ron haciendo la voz fría. -¡Zepriene! ¡Tienes novio!- dijo Malfoy señalando a Ron. -Cállate, Malfoy- le espetó Hermione -Cierra el pico, Granger- -No tengo novio Malfoy, y si así fuera, no te lo contaría- dijo Claire -Zepriene, pronto aprenderás que Weasley es un pobretón, que Potter es un cabeza-rajada y que Granger es una sangre sucia.- Draco lanzó una mirada despectiva sobre el hombro de Claire. Observó que cuatro varitas se levantaban a la vez. -¡Furunculus!-la voz de Claire sonó en todo el pasillo. Su hechizo le dio a Crabbe -¡Petrificus Totalus!- Malfoy lanzó un hechizo que fue a darle a Ron -¡Zepriene!- el profesor Snape se acercó corriendo desde el otro lado del pasillo-¿Qué cree que hace? Quiero que me de una explicación- Snape se cruzó de brazos y miró a Claire con los ojos entornados. -Malfoy dijo que Hermione es una sangre sucia, que Ron es un pobretón y que Harry es una cabeza-rajada- dijo ella sin mirar a los otros. Sabía que Snape nunca le creería. -Pero que mentira más absurda. 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Pueden retirarse Potter, Granger, Goyle. Malfoy, lleve a Crabbe con la Sra. Pomfrey. Zepriene, usted lleve a Weasley.- Snape se alejó. Malfoy y Claire no se dirigieron palabra en todo el camino hacia la enfermería. Cuando la Sra. Pomfrey colocó a Ron en una de las camillas para que pudiera contrarrestar el hechizo, Claire se desplomó a su lado llorando. -¡Ron! Si yo no hubiera lanzado un hechizo contra Malfoy, tú no estarías así. ¡Lo siento, Ron!- Claire hundió su cabeza entre los brazos. -Cálmate Claire.- Ron le puso una mano en la cabeza (La Sra. Pomfrey había finalizado el hechizo)- Si tú no hubieras lanzado un hechizo contra Malfoy, lo hubiera hecho yo- Ron se incorporó en la cama y la abrazó- Ya, cálmate, Claire.- Claire abrió mucho los ojos. Ron la estaba abrazando. -Zepriene, lo que yo dije es verdad entonces.- Malfoy se había asomado por las cortinas que cubrían la cama de Ron y miraba a los dos jóvenes con los ojos entornados. -Y si es verdad, ¿qué problema tienes con eso?- Claire se había zafado del abrazo de Ron y se había parado frente a Malfoy- Yo no veo un problema en tener novio, cuando tú y Parkinson andan por todo el colegio como esposos- -Cierra, tu boca, asquerosa sangre sucia.- dijo Malfoy con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa. -No soy una sangre sucia, porque toda mi familia es sangre-limpia. La familia Zepriene es una de las pocas familias de sangre pura en Francia.- el rostro de Claire denotaba un profundo asco al mirar a Malfoy -No es lo que me interesa en este momento, Zepriene.- Malfoy miró a Ron con cara de asco- Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que el pobretón de Weasley. -Y tú te ni siquiera te mereces a Parkinson. Pobre chica, le debe dar náuseas estar cerca de ti. Apuesto a que le pagan.- Claire se sobresaltó. Ron se había parado de la cama y se había colocado a un lado de Claire. Malfoy se acercó y le dio una bofetada a Claire. Ron sacó la varita pero la Sra. Pomfrey irrumpió detrás de la cama de Ron. -¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Porqué tiene roja una mejilla, Zepriene?- -Nada, Sra. Pomfrey. Malfoy....- Claire se detuvo a media frase. No sabía si debía culpar a Malfoy. -¿Malfoy qué, Srta.?- la Sra. Pomfrey entornó los ojos. -Malfoy sin querer me golpeó al ir a buscar la jarra de agua y Ron le acaba de secar la ropa con un hechizo- Claire sonrió nerviosamente y bajó la cabeza. Había sido una pésima excusa. La Sra. Pomfrey se retiro y Malfoy se alejó de allí. -Gracias por defenderme, Ron. Casi te ganas un castigo- Ya que Ron era más alto que ella, Claire se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que la muchacha volviera a apoyar los pies en el suelo, Ron la encerró colocándole su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica. -En realidad, lo que dijo Malfoy es verdad. ¿No, Claire?- Claire no respondió. Ron la tenía abrazada en medio de la enfermería. Claro que a ella también le gustaban los chicos directos y Ron era uno de ellos. Ya no era el chico tímido de 12 años. -Podría decirse- respondió la chica y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron.  
**IV**

-Ahora tendrán que buscarse una pareja ustedes, muchachos- dijo Ron alegremente a Harry y a Hermione. Esa noche, Claire y Ron habían aparecido en la sala común por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, y habían recibido los aplausos de Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus y Neville. -Yo ya tengo una- la voz de Harry sorprendió a todos. Harry era muy reservado en el tema del amor. -¿Quién es?- preguntó una sorprendida Hermione. -Bueno...yo....su nombre es....-Harry empezó a tartamudear-Yo...ella... ¡está bien! Su nombre es Nathalie Killixs. Es de Ravenclaw. Salimos desde la semana pasada.- -¡Eso es genial Harry! ¿Y tú Hermione?- preguntó Claire- Ya se acerca el baile de inicio de clases. Debes conseguir pareja rápido.- Al escuchar esto, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Se levantó como si se hubiera quemado y salió corriendo del salón. -¿Acaso dije algo malo? Será mejor que vaya a buscarla.-dicho esto, Claire se levantó y salió a buscar a su amiga.  
  
Hermione estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol cerca del lago. Unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué él estaba en su mente todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué?. Lo amaba y no entendía como. El muchacho más odioso de todo Hogwarts estaba ocupando un gran espacio en su corazón. -¿Hermione?- Claire se había sentado a un lado de Hermione y le puso una mano en su hombro-¿Acaso te dije algo malo en el Comedor?- -No, Claire, no es eso.- Hermione se secó las lágrimas y la miró.- Es sólo que no puedo entender porque estoy enamorada de un chico.- -Pero, Hermione....amar a alguien es bueno, no tienes porque ponerte así- dijo Claire con una sonrisa en los labios. La expresión del rostro de su amiga borró todo asomo de sonrisa en los labios de la rubia. -Vamos, no puede ser tan malo... ¿o sí?- -El chico del que yo estoy enamorada es Draco Malfoy- -¡Hermione!- Claire ahogó un grito y miró a su amiga. -¿Cómo que Draco Malfoy?- -Vete, déjame sola- Hermione se dio vuelta dejando a Claire con la boca abierta.


End file.
